


Futanari Twingle: Sarah's Training

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, CBT, F/F, Futanari, Gym, Sparring, ballbusting, blowjob, fight, futanari/woman, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Sarah's Training

"So... You didn't enjoy horse riding at all, Sarah?" Asked Monika while massaging my shaft.

I admit, it was kinda hard to focus with her hand caressing my hard dick and her beautiful face right beside it and I didn't really know what she was talking about at first. It was a miracle I heard her sexy hard Polish accent at all. I was so absorbed in watching her hand moving up and down on my throbbing boner I forgot we visited her mother's farm yesterday.

We were lying on our bed both naked (we don't really believe in pyjamas), my legs were spread and Monika, my girlfriend, was lying on her stomach in between them, giving me a god-like handjob. She agreed to give me one each morning before we get up because I told her my balls feel very heavy later during the day and it's uncomfortable. She believed me, how kind of her, and now I don't have to masturbate using her bra or panties that she wore the previous day as I used to before we made this deal. Yeah, it was the best deal I ever made...

"Wha- What? Yeah, no... I had a major problem, you see." I bit my lower lip as Moni rubbed my cock against her cheek making an adorable expression.

"Oh and what would that be, dear?" She kissed the tip of my dick as I tried to restrain myself from grabbing her head and plunging the whole 35 centimetres of my erect meat down her throat. "Did 'they' ruin your fun?"

Monika grabbed hold of one of my lemon-sized testicles and began to knead at it with her fingers. I flinched as she dug her black nails into my sack skin. She purposely upped her tempo on stroking my rod and I began to lose grip on reality.

"Hmm, I see what's the problem. Each time the horse jumped you squashed your 'little' friends here..." Monika lowered her head and began to suck hard on my right nut, which threw me over the line.

Cum began to pump out of my cock like water from a fountain. Three strong, long spurts ejected semen up into the air as Monika tried to eat my twitching balls. She rubbed her thumb against the bottom part of my dickhead and it felt absolutely incredible.

After couple of seconds I collapsed, my tummy and Moni's face coated in my hot seed. Cum was still oozing out of my cock as my Slavic girlfriend winked at me and got up to shower.

I admired her sexy curves, her swaying hips and her round butt making her way to the bathroom.

Monika is a Polish beauty that I met some time ago, and god was I lucky to meet her.

She's got black, lustrous hair that she almost always wears in a professional office-like bun. Her brown, fierce eyes just hypnotized me first time I saw them. I could never take my gaze away of her pretty nose, her full, glorious lips and those just the right size breasts. Plus her freckles are the cutest thing ever.

Today seemed to be a long day, but It started wonderful of course, as did every day with Monika. I really love her.

What I don't love on the other hand, is her little annoying sister, Ela.

Ela is short, has long black hair arranged in two ponytails and of course freckles, as her sister. She acts as she's the queen of this house, which is not correct at all, for I am the ruler here.

I hate Ela, and Ela hates my balls. She really loves to hit me down there when I don't expect it as a form of punishment for taking Monika as my girlfriend.

She knows there is no other way to harm me other than giving my nuts a solid punch considering that I'm a fighter, I train and I can take hits! My balls stay the same tho... vulnerable and sensitive.

Moving on, I got up and cleaned the mess that Monika created using my penis.

Almost all of my morning orgasms end in a big mess, so I keep clean sheets close and tissues even closer.

After I disposed of my 'litter' and my dick started to lose its hardness I put on a plain shirt and a comfortable pair of sweatpants.

You see, I can't wear panties with that slab of meat between my legs and those two gargantuan factories of yoghurt behind it. I need loose, comfortable pants which can unrestrainedly fit my package.

No jeans 'cause they're too tight and my balls would just suffocate and be overly 'visible' alongside my cock. And I don't want too much attention...

Anyway, I had a bit of a bulge to say the least when I came down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I was still thinking about Monika's expression when I erupted from her handjob. Good times.

But then I saw her... Still short and annoying...

Ela was making scrambled eggs when I approached her from behind and leaned ominously over her small figure.

"Good morning to you, you little- " My breath was taken away from me in an instant as Ela swiftly brought her heel up and collided it directly with my dangling pair.

My hands quickly shielded my nuts as I tried not to fall on my knees in front of that devil in form of a girl.

Ela turned around with a smirk on her face and tilted her head a little.

"My apologies, Sarah. You surprised me." She said with a calm voice.

I groaned as Ela grabbed my hands and drew them apart.

"Let me check if they're alright my sweet sister-in-law." Ela brutally forced her hands into my sweatpants and groped my aching gonads.

Her hands were small and cold which caused an unpleasant shiver to travel through my balls. She squeezed them hard, one nut in each hand while looking me in the eyes with a devilish smile.

I saw stars as my cock started to get hard. It may seem strange, but something about Ela and her passion for punishing my testes was oddly arousing.

Ela felt that my penis was going up on its own so she grabbed it with an angry expression and kneed me hard right in the dickhead. I curled up against the table as waves of pain emitted from my balls and my glans.

"Why is your rod getting harder?! I just scrambled- " Ela froze as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Monika came down fully dressed and saw me shielding my crotch and that little devil standing a meter away from me with an adorable, innocent smile.

"-the eggs for you... Big sis, you want some too? Sarah's stomach just aches from hunger, you see." Ela smiled sweetly, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, that would be very much appreciated, siostra!" Monika looked with pure desire at the eggs, her stomach rumbled audibly.

"Oh... I'm good, thanks for asking..." I groaned as I slowly slid down and sat on the chair, ignored by my own girlfriend! When she sees food, there is nothing that can distract her.

So... we ate breakfast and then Monika drove me off to the local gym, where I train daily.

I'm hitting the gym every day to stay fit and learn some useful moves and such. As much as I love fighting, there is always ballbusting included. And I love it.

When I fight, there are always some random accidental or deliberate punches and kicks that land on my ballsack.

With a package like mine, there is no protecting it. It's a big and easy target for quick jabs and pokes which my opponents often abuse. And usually my opponents are futas that are jealous or girls that like to cheat...

After I jumped into my sports top and shorts I entered the hall with all the weights, stretching equipment, mats and that kinds of gym stuff.

I have a personal coach named Adrianne. She has toned muscles, tattoos and dreadlocks. She may look dangerous, but... Okay, she actually is kind of dangerous. And she shouts all the time. Nevertheless, I enjoy training with her, she gives me a real hard time, but I need it.

I spotted Adrianne by the mirrors deadlifting some weights so I stood beside her for a moment and she finally saw me in the mirror, dropped the weights and turned around with a smile.

"Sarah! Good to see you, I missed that dick of yours!" Adrianne shouted enthusiastically while grabbing hold of my loosely dangling dick in my shorts. What a discreet greeter she is.

We actually fucked once or twice, but don't get me wrong, I didn't cheat on Monika! I was practically raped by that monster of a woman! Adrianne apologised to Monika and now we're good... until she catches me in the locker room alone again...

"Okay you puny mass of bones, let's begin with arm wrestling!!" Adrianne sat me down at this small metal table and warmed up by shouting and kissing her biceps. What an animal.

I'll admit, she's scary. But what was more scary is the fact that this table was very uncomfortable and I had to spread my knees and let them be locked by the table's legs so I couldn't cover my package, which at this point was being stared down by some ladies doing sit-ups close by...

Adrianne sat in front of me and growled angrily. "Let's do this! You ready?!"

"Yeah. If I win, I got to hit you in the face! Deal?" I was bold, but we were friends after all and I always wanted to smack my coach without a comeback in form of her fist mark on my cheek.

"Ha! Deal! And if I win... I got to suck your dick, GO!!"

"The fuc-"

Adrianne instantly pushed my hand so hard it almost already touched the surface of the table, but I opposed with great force.

Maybe I was looking feebler, but I'm just as strong as Adrianne.

I managed to get our fists to the point where we started and after a dozen or so seconds it looked like I was going to win!

Adrianne tried hard, but I wasn't going to let her make me cheat again! Our fists were slowly approaching the left side of the table where my free smack on her face was resting.

Only about 2 centimetres of space were left to my victory when I suddenly felt a touch on my thigh.

Adrianne has raised her bare foot and was searching her way to my only disadvantage!

My vulnerable, exposed nuts that couldn't be protected by my legs because of that idiotic table!

I started to sweat hard as my coach's toes reached my helpless orbs lying between my legs on that cold, rough, plastic seat.

Adrianne with a devilish smile started to rub my balls with her toes, which caused my penis to harden and it soon hit the bottom of the table with an audible *donk*.

I lost my composure and she soon started to shift the way we were going with our fists in her favor.

I tried with all of my might and we stopped in the middle, so Adrianne groaned and increased the pressure on my nuts.

She dug her toes into my testes and I felt like all of my strength is being squeezed out of me.

I could feel it on my nuts how sweaty Adrianne's foot was. Her nails were digging into my scrotum but I had to prevail. I had to fight.

Without a warning she moved her foot away, but the moment of relief lasted no more than a second. She launched her heel into my left testicle, which made me clench my teeth and curb my toes hard.

"You better loosen your grip, Sarah, or you'll be having trouble producing your love-juice!" Shouted Adrianne while grinding my left gonad into the seat.

"Never!" I squealed, trying my best not to succumb, but I knew I wouldn't be able to take the next hit...

"Oh really? That should do the job then..." Adrianne moved her foot away again and this time she just rammed her heel between my testicles, hitting them both.

My arm went limp and I got lost in pain as Adrianne won and leaped out of the chair shouting like she just won a million dollars.

I collapsed on the table, reaching down to grab my aching balls.

"Was... not... fair..." I whispered while trying to dispose of the terrible pain in my nuts.

My dick was rock hard and it was poking out of my shorts, which is a common problem for me here...

Adrianne returned from her victory run around the hall and pushed the table out of the way.

"Okay, sorry for your ballocks, I'll make them feel better now, as promised!" She squatted in front of me and tried to get her hands on my balls.

"Oh god, better bring me some ice, you nearly popped them!" I squeaked out.

"Nah, I know my strength, I would never pop those beauties! But fine, if you say so!" She strutted away to get the ice.

I moaned softly as I grabbed my pulsating cock. The amount of times I'm going to fap to this situation that just happened will be immense...

So after a while I got my testes iced and the pain was gone in no time. I sat on the bench for couple of minutes and then Adrianne proposed to fulfill the deal.

"Adrianne... I like you, but it was not a fair fight. Sorry." I wasn't angry at her, but she sure cheated so no reward provided!

"Ooh cmon... Okay. So let's have a fight for realz. If I win-"

"No! No prizes, just a normal fight. Me and you Adrianne." I smiled and stood up. The time has come to show her who's the boss.

"Oh It's on then. Let's do this, honey-hairs!" Adrianne shouted and started jumping around in a nice matted area used for sparring.

So we set the bell and took out positions. We agreed to wear special sparring gloves to not scratch ourselves to bad.

The second the bell ringed we pounced at each other, clashing like two titans.

I tried to knee Adrianne in the abdomen, but I kind lost my balance and... well, hit her groin.

What I heard was unexpected. A dull sound of my knee hitting plastic. She was wearing a cup! Aaand I was not...

"Huh?! So that's how it is?!" Adrianne shouted.

"N-No, wait, I just wanted to-" I tried to explain, but she just locked my arms up, preventing me from protecting myself and proceeded to kick my groin repeatedly with her hard knee.

Blow after blow, my defenceless nuts took a series of about six knees in a row, each one brought me up in the air at least couple of centimetres and knocked the wind out of my lungs.

After the last kick my legs collapsed and I let out a pathetic squeak as I fell to my knees.

My cock began to pump itself erect and slid out of my shorts again.

"Well well well, who do we have here..." Adrianne ogled my penis while I tried to recover.

I took the advantage of her being distracted and launched a nice uppercut right into her jaw.

Adrianne took the hit like a champ and then charged at me with fire in her eyes.

It took a lot of willpower to stand up, but I did, and was then send to ether by Adrianne's punch to my face.

"Haha!! You are a very good fighter, Sarah, but...!" Adrianne shouted while I was trying to remember where I was.

"You need to train those to be tougher!" She bent down to one knee and gave my groin a hard uppercut that mashed my lemon sized testicles between her padded fist and my pelvis bone.

I clenched my teeth as tears started to form in my eyes. I was going to fell, but Adrianne caught me.

"You done already?! I thought you're gonna take more nutshots!" I was only half conscious so she permitted herself to take her not so well deserved prize.

Adrianne seated me on her knee as I tried to fall back, but she just grasped my wrists and let me kind of hang back a little. She then proceeded to suck on my hard cock like a vacuum.

Her lips moved up and down, surrounding my dickhead, her tongue licked and caressed my cumhole and the only thing I felt was a mixture of pain and pleasure emitting from my genitals.

She sucked on my glans as my pulsating balls rested on her thigh, both red and bruised.

It was not long until my whole body started to twitch violently. All of my muscles tightened and my testicles contracted up to my pelvis.

A stream of hot jizz began to spout out of my penis right into Adrianne's mouth. My red balls spasmed sorely and released waves of cum to my incredibly hard dick.

Adrianne began to cough and choke as she couldn't swallow all of my sweltering seed. Her face was orgasmic, she probably came just from sucking me off. I always knew that she adored me and thought about doing something like this...

She finally let me fall back and I came back to the real world from heaven. Adrianne stood up, gathering all of the cum that didn't go to her mouth with a finger and proceeded to eat it with delight on her face.

Her chin, neck and breasts were all covered in my thick load that was now visible to all of women and futas training in the hall.

Well... it's not that weird at all, only distracting. That kind of situations tend to happen here all the time...

My balls were burning from all the knees she served me but I raised to my feet, still a bit dizzy.

"Adrianne... You... I... You can't do that..." I reached my bruised balls and tried to comfort them. My dick was still oozing out semen and it made a mess, dripping on the mats.

"You didn't last long, opposing the last time in the locker room..." Adrianne wasn't looking disappointed at all.

"Well! Maybe because I hadn't had my balls flattened and my cum kicked out of my dick!"

"Okay, sorry, maybe I was a bit harsh on you, honey-hairs." Adrianne patted me on the back and helped to walk as I had a little trouble doing that on myself.

"You are reckless..." I rolled my eyes, I knew Adrianne didn't use her full fierceness on me...

"Right! So... go hit the showers, I'll join you in a sec!" Adrianne slapped my buttock and left me by the door.

"No! I'll manage! Just go clean the mess you made!"

Adrianne waved her hand, shouting something about my cum being a nice addition for the mats in form of an impediment for fighters.

Well... it wasn't that bad. I knew that even if Monika found out about this she wouldn't be mad.

So, that was just one of my many crazy days at the gym. And it wasn't over yet. I still had couple of hours left of training and keeping Adrianne off of my dick...!

Damn, what an animal she can sometimes be...


End file.
